Wolves und Panzers
by Street Wolf
Summary: Chris comes from a family where sensha-do the art of tank warfare is a tradition and their play style is cold, but after Chris goes against that tradition in order to save his team-mate but losses the match, he wants to never have anything to do with sensha-do, so he moves school in order to avoid however when he is forced to be part of the team, will he lead them to victory.
1. Chapter 1 - Panzer

Chapter 1 - Panzer

I saw a Panzer III slide off the cliff down into the river below, my first instincts were to leave it I had more important things at hand like winning the tournament and I couldn't leave the flagship which was the Tiger tank as I would be risking it and getting destroyed costing us the victory in the finals, I was the commander of my team and enemy tanks were advancing, but, I couldn't let my team mates drown, so I did the unthinkable, I opened commanders hatch and leapt out of the Tiger and slided down the cliff just as the Panzer III submerged under water but that didn't stop me, I dived under water and tried my best to get to the drowning tank, just as I reached it I saw a bright white flash and everything disappeared.

I shot up panting and sweating; I looked around and saw that I was in my room in a city that was on a giant aircraft carrier like ship. I got and walked to the desk with a mirror on as I leaned on and looked at my own reflection.

"I wish I could forget that match, the sensha-do, the tank warfare as a whole. I hope transferring here was a good choice." I said to myself as I changed into my clothes and did my bed, I looked at the clock and it read 7:45. "Better go now; I don't want to be late on my first day." I said to myself as I got out of my room that was provided and locked the door as I went towards school, passing by the bakery and a supermarket.

As I was walking towards the junction I saw a white wolf that was stumbling all over the place I decided to go and help.

"Hey are you ok?" I asked while holding her up

"Yeah I'm fine; just have a low blood pressure that's all. Anyway I need to get to school." she said in a shy voice. As I carried her I caught her eye colour a lovely purple colour.

"Yeah, that's where I was headed. I'm new so I only have a brief idea of where it is."

"Oh you're the new kid. Well I introduce you to my friends; I'm Lilly by the way"

"Nice to meet you I'm Chris." I said as we approached a big building that I suspected was the school. We saw a black female wolf with green eyes holding a notepad.

"Ahh, late again Lilly, you've been late every day since you joined. Your good grades don't excuse you from being punctual if that keeps up you'll have to repeat this year." she said while writing something down.

"Whatever Sodoko."

"Don't call me Sodoko that's not my name!" She shouted while we walked to the school just as a bell rang.

"Wow its break already, well I guess I'll introduce you to my friends, come to the canteen." She said while I nodded and let go off her as she managed to stand on her own. As we entered canteen I saw loads of other students mingling about minding their own business. We walked towards a group of four wolves. One of them, the red furred one with green eyes saw us and walked towards us and went to hug Lilly, I guessed they were a couple.

"Where have you been I've been worrying that you wouldn't come to school."

"You know my condition and that I hate getting up early. And I met the new student that is joining us, Garth this is Chris." Lilly said while Garth took his hand out and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you Chris" he said while shaking hands.

"Likewise." I said as we went to the rest of the group

"Lilly, late again, even after I woke you up?" A tan furred wolf with amber eyes said while being close to a grey furred wolf with blue eyes holding hands, so I guessed they were a couple too.

"Yeah after you woke me up I kinda went back to sleep. Anyway meet the kid Chris." She said while I went up to them and shook hands with them.

"Hi Chris I'm Kate and this is Humphrey." The tan furred wolf said and pointed to the grey furred wolf next to her as we shook hands, then shaking with a dark grey and white wolf with yellow eyes.

" Nice to meet you Chris, I'm Hutch." He said and I got to know everyone the I told them why I left and my history in sensha-do or tankery and why I came here to get away from all of it. I was having a nice time talking to my new friends until 3 wolves came to have a talk, two female and one male.

"Hey there isn't that Chris Teller, former commander of Dark Warriors. Well I know you'll definitely pick tankery then." The red furred female said and I went wide eyed.

"Wait, this school doesn't suppose to have tankery. I came here to avoid it." I said while taking a step back and the female came to my side and patted me on the.

"Looks like it's fate." She said and walked off before I could object as she handed me a piece of paper with mandatory courses with tankery as one of them, as I was about to sit down all of us were called to the main hall and we all went there.

As we arrived I saw that the same three wolves were standing on stage under a screen with school president presentation so I guessed the red furred female was the president, I looked to my right and saw Humphrey sit down next to me.

"So what did the school president committee wanted from you?"

"They wanted me to join tankery, even after l refused, it's like they are forcing me into it." I said while I saw Hutch sit down ti the left of me.

"You know you don't have to do it." He said as the presentation started with the school presidents talking about bringing back tankery then showing the same video I was shown in my old school, as they talk about tankery increasing your strength, focus, etc. I just zoned out and was brought back by small smoke explosions, I saw everyone talking about it and quite a few wanting to take it including every one of my friends wanted to take it they even tried getting me to take saying that with my experience I would get to the top of the class with ease, but I just couldn't so I didn't take it, and after that the others said if I'm not taking it then they are not taking it neither. I was surprised to see that they gave it up for me; I couldn't believe that I found these great friends already after we all chose something different than tankery and gave the forms in and Lilly went home. I was about to go home as well when I was called to school council office.

"Ahh great, they still don't understand that I'm not taking tankery." I said while getting up and starting to walk but was stopped by the group.

"Wait Chris, we'll come with you just in case." Garth said while everyone got up and walked with I was grateful.

"Thank you" I said as we went to the school council office

"Care to explain yourself" a tan furred female wolf said holding my selection sheet.

"Look I said that I wasn't going to do it as I don't want anything to do with it." I said as Hutch stepped forward.

"If Chris doesn't wanna do it then he doesn't have to" he said.

"You know, that I can just expel all of you." The president said.

"Oh so now you threaten us." Kate said

I was lost deep in my thoughts _'They risk getting expelled, for me, and tehy gave up tankery too, even though they really want to do it, I can't be that selfish, Fine then I shall do tankery, who knows maybe it will be different' _"Fine. I'll do it." I said while the president and the tanned and the black furred wolves smiled and we left the office.

"Are you sure Chris, you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Humphrey said and I smiled.

"I'll be fine and besides, this might be different from my old school." I said while we walked towards the massive storage building where the tankery class is supposed to be meeting. As we arrived we saw that there were a bit of students already there around 17 in total including us. We saw the president committee there too.

"Welcome to the reopening of the tankery class thank you for choosing it. And let's open this!" She said while the doors opened and we all looked in there and we saw a rundown Panzer IV Ausf. D. with short KwK 37 L24 75mm cannon. Everyone has been muttering about the state of the tank while I went up to the tank and put my hand on the side.

"It looks like the armor and treads are just fine. We might be able to work with this, of course it will take some cleaning and repairing, but everything's there it seems. If we can get it to run we have ourselves a first tank." I said and everyone lightened up and looked at the tank, and I took a step back to admire it as well.

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for reading Wolves und Panzers chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed, it's a new series I'm starting to write something I'm planning to carry on writing for a long long time, if you're asking about Underground Street Racing, next chapter is coming don't worry I haven't abandoned it, I'm just taking my time now, anyway please make sure to review the story and tell me if you've liked it, that is for now, bye guys, Street Wolf out.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Getting the Tanks

Chapter 2 – Getting the Tanks.

Everyone has been looking around the tank and talking to eachother, while I went up to the school council.

"One tank isn't enough for anyone, or going into the battle, is there any more tanks around here?" I asked them while the black furred wolf came up.

"There should be more tanks around here, this school used to do tankery quite a while ago, we should all split up and go looking for them." She said while I nodded and I called everyone in.

"All right everyone listen in, we have one tank but that isn't going to be enough for all of us so I suggest that we should all split up and look for them, I'll go with Garth, Humphrey and Kate,and we'll go looking in the forest, everyone get into a group." I said and Hutch came up.

"All right, me, Melissa, Samantha and Can-du will go and look by the lakes." He said as the four set off.

"Me, Sweets, Reba and Janice will look by the cliffs" Candy said as she set off to leaving six wolves.

"Me, Salty, Mooch, Kurt, Izzy and Mia will look in other storage buildings" Shakey said as he and his group walked off, and I turned to my group.

"All right, panzer vor" I said as everyone just looked at me with confused faces.

"What?" they all said in unison as I just sighed and face palmed myself.

"Panzer vor is a command telling all tanks to advance." I said while they got it and we set off towards the forest. We were looking for good amount of time before I spotted something in the bushes, I walked towards it and saw some rusted metal, I moved the bushes apart and revealed a tank, everyone soon caught up with me and we were standing in front of a Panzer 38(t). "A 38(t)" I said as I went up to it.

"This one is relatively smaller than the previous one" Humphrey said.

"And it has screws all over it." Kate said while I inspect the tank making sure it has most of the parts and was repairable.

"Panzer 38(t) it was the main state of Rommel's 7th Panzer Division, an important tank in the initial stages of Blitzkrieg. Quick and manoeuvrable with excellent cross-country ability and a 3.7cm KwK 38(t) L47.8 cannon which could penetrate up to 64 mm of armor. The (t) means that it was made in Czechoslovakia it's not a unit of weight." I said while everyone nodded in a slight confusion from all the information.

"How do you know so much about tanks?" Garth asked I just smiled.

"I grew up with them." I said as I grabbed the radio "This is Chris, yes we have found a Panzer 38(t) it's in the forest, roger that, we'll wait for them." I said as we waited for the automotive club to transport the tank and us back to the storage, while we waited I received that the others had found three more tanks and I told the others somethings about the tanks, like the Tiger tank.

We waited for around an hour before the automotive club turned up with a truck and a trailer and we drove back to the storage building and saw that there were four tanks lined up. We got out of the truck as the automotive club have set the panzer 38(t) down next to an M3 Lee as me and the rest went to stand in front of the Panzer IV as the school council walked in front of the tanks naming them as they went past.

"We have a 38(t) light tank, an M3 Lee medium tank, a Type 89 medium tank, a Stug III Ausf. F assault gun and a Panzer IV Ausf. D Medium tank. How should we assign them?" the male black furred wolf said.

"Let's just assign them to who found what." The president said.

"Are sure that's a good choice?"

"Of course."

"Fine we'll take the 38(t)" the tanned female wolf said turning towards us. "Team A, Chris, Garth, Humphrey and Kate will take the Panzer IV, Team B, Melissa, Hutch, Samantha and Can-do will take the Stug III, Team C Reba, Janice, Sweets and Candy will take the Type 89 and Team D Shaky, Salty, Mooch, Kurt, Mia and Izzy will take the M3 Lee. We'll be team E." she said as we all nodded and went to our tanks.

"The instructor will be here tomorrow so make sure to get your tanks presentable." The male wolf said as I climbed on it and had a look inside of it

"It seems everything is there. There's a lot of rust that needs to be removed though, and the old paint needs to be taken off and painted again and overall clean up." I said as we all went to grab stuff like few wrenches, bucket and cleaning equipment and we all set it in front of our tank and started cleaning it, two of us on the inside and two of us on the outside. Me and Humphrey cleaned the inside of all dirt and rust, while the others washed the outside and got rid of all the rust. I made sure to check that all hatches work and got out and helped the others in painting the tank its original grey paint.

We all must've worked for at least 3 hours and it was starting to get dark as we all took a step back and admired the work done out tank and other tanks.

"That's good. We'll have the automotive club to the rest of the maintance work done tonight, everyone is dismissed." The tan she-wolf said as everyone went home and my group plus Hutch decided to come with me. As we walked past the tank club shop we went in and saw all kinds of stuff like road wheels, uniforms and mainly books.

"All tanks appear to look the same." Kate said and I turned to face the group.

"No, Kate, not all tanks are the same, they each have their own personality and role, they all differ in size's, amount of road wheels, thickness of the armour, length of the barrel, type of ammunition used, suspension and arrangement of the engine, not all tanks have the same traits as others." I said as everyone nodded.

"Kind like people are not all the same, they have different hair colour, eye colour and charisma." Kate said.

"Yeah just like people, anyway let's just go home." I said as we all went to our own home. As I got to my home, I went straight to shower and got change into my night time clothing and laid on my bed thinking about the whole sensha-do thing and how much I hated it when I was at home but now actually coming to liking it, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep and this time my nightmare didn't come back.

**A/N Hi guys and thank you for reading chapter two of Wolves und Panzers, I hope you enjoyed and if you did review it even if you didn't still review, I know this chapter is a bit short, but I decided to include the whole exciting part in one chapter rather than split it into two, I'm not telling you what it is, and don't worry about Lilly, you'll see her in the next chapter, that is it for now, I'll see you guys later, Street Wolf out.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Training Battle

Chapter 3 – Training Battle

I woke up to the sound of the alarm and immediately turned it off and made my way towards the shower and quickly washed myself before dressing myself and grabbing my key's as I went out and locked the door and made my way towards the school at which I arrived 10 minutes later and made my way straight to the storage buildings and saw most of the wolves already there the tanks lined up, all apart from the 38(t), I saw, Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Hutch in front of our Panzer IV so I went up to them.

"Hi guys." I said walking up to them.

"Hi Chris, how are you doing today?" Humphrey asked me.

"Not bad, could be worse right, by the way where is the 38(t)?" I asked them.

"The president took it for a 'spin' last night and didn't return it the same day." Kate said while I nodded.

"They're the ones only left, everyone else is here." Hutch said.

"Aren't they a bit slow." Garth said.

"Yeah, you think something happened to them?" Kate asked.

"No way! Did some relative die!?" Humphrey asked.

"Nah…You're jumping to conclusions." I said when we heard a tank's engine from behind us and as we turned around we saw the 38(t) driving towards us at high speed "What the…?" I asked when the 38(t) turned right and did a powerslide as it went around us and came to a stop next to the Panzer IV "Drifting?!" I exclaimed when the commander's hatch opened up and the president stood up in the tank.

"Well well, welcome you low-life bastards who have received the blessing of attending panzerkraft! You guys are the best!" she shouted while the dark furred wolf stood up in the drivers hatch whipping his forehead.

"Didn't slam into it… President Kadoya can you please stop with that 'Outta my way' attitude? We'll run somebody over!" He said.

"P-President and everybody from the council, a-are you doing fine…" Humphrey asked and I just stood there in awe.

"The 7th Armored Division's main battle tank doing such a reckless manuver, whoa!?"

"Whoa?" Hutch asked.

"Ladies and Gentleman! You have gathered well today! I'll leave the rest to you Kawashima." The president whose name is Kadoya said and the tan wolf named Kawashima got out of the tank.

"Finally got out." She said as she got out her megaphone "Today's the beginning of real classes run by an instructor! Return of club activities! Acquisition of unity! Restrain from late arrival. I want you to face these from the classes today on! Over to you Michael." She said as the dark furred wolf took a step forward.

"Until the instructor arrives stand in line-" he was saying until he was interrupted my Kadoya.

"Anyway welcome!" she said sounding as excited as the whole time so far, we went to stand in a line in front of our own tanks. We stood there for good half an hour and the instructor still hasn't turned up.

"The instructor hasn't shown up yet…" Michael said as he looked at his watch "He should have arrived by now…" he was saying until I heard a distant noise that appeared to be getting louder it sounded like a jet engine.

"What's this sound?" Hutch asked as I looked behind me just as a massive transport plane flew past us opening the rear cargo doors and dropping something out of it "Something came out?" I heard Hutch ask as it flew through the air I recognized it as a tank landed and touched the ground skidding across the tarmac towards headmasters red Ferrari crashing it with its rear and flipping it over.

"Isn't that the headmaster's car?" Kawashima asked.

"Now they've gone and done it." Kadoya said as the tank reversed and run over the car and then made its way towards us stopping right by us, the commanders hatch popping open and a black furred female wearing uniform and few badges stood up and took the helmet off.

"Hi there." She said as she got out of the tank and stood in front of us next to student council.

"Everyone meet the special instructor for the tankery or the proper name panzerkraft training unit, Commander Ami Chuano" Michael said.

"Nice to meet you all, I hear there were a lot of people here who were doing panzerkraft for the first time, but let's do the best we can." She said as she looked over towards me. "Wait, aren't you the son of instructor Teller, the instructor has done a lot for me, is your sister doing well?" she asked and I sighed and answered.

"She's doing fine I suppose." I answered and I heard few gasps from everyone else.

"Instructor Teller?" someone asked.

"The Teller school is the Panzerkraft School with the longest history, they're really quite famous." She said while I just rolled my eyes. "I on the other hand always hit the target I have a accuracy of over 120%" she said.

"Instructor what will we practice today?" I heard Hutch ask from my left.

"Let's see how about we throw you guys into things and try out mock battle?" she said while few people gasped and asked questions like 'Are you sure?' and etc. "It will be fine, you need to gain experience, you just gotta move the tank point it where you want it to go and shoot. Anyway all of you head to your starting positions." She said while everyone got to their tanks and started and were talking among each other while the instructor was saying something "Okay everyone get in!" she shouted while we climbed on to the Panzer IV and stood above the engine, Kate sitting on the turret. "Anyway could each team figure out what tasks their going to handle. Three person teams will have a tank commander, a driver and a main gun operator. Four person teams will have a loader, fiver person team a radio operator." She said.

"What? I don't understand anything, I'm already so lost." Kate said.

"We only have four people on our team, what are going to do?" Garth asked.

"One person will have to be both the loader and the communicator." I said.

"Chris should be the tank commander." Humphrey said.

"What? No, no, no, no way." I said shaking my head and hands.

"Then how should we choose a commander?" Humphrey asked.

"Fine I'll be the commander." Kate said.

"Then I'll be the gunner." Garth said.

"And I'll be the driver." Humphrey said as he made his may down and into the front of the tank.

"Then I'll be loader." I said as we all made our way inside of the tank and into our position and not everyone being happy, especially Kate.

"It's cramped and hot we're gonna drive it like this?" she said while I looked over the map and located our starting point just as the instructor spoke in the radio _"Let's get started, all tanks Panzer Vor!"_ She said while Humphrey turned to face us.

"So how do I drive this thing anyway?" He asked, and I put my map down.

"First start by pressing the ignition." I said while he pressed the 'Start' button and the tank came to life.

"Ok so what do I do now?" he asked again.

"You'll start moving forward if you step on the accelerator the lever in front of you is the control stick, and the lever to the right of you is the shifter." I said while he was struggling to move it.

"It's heavy!" he said when he moved it and the engine turned off, "What happened?" he asked looking around.

"Try releasing the clutch more smoothly as you press the accelerator." I said

"Got it" he said as he started the engine again and put it into gear and put his foot down on the accelerator and the tank started moving only backwards while Kate stood up in the commander's hatch.

"We're moving backwards!" She exclaimed while I climbed down to the driver's seat.

"Hit the brakes Humphrey!" I shouted while he hit the brakes and the tank came to a stop and he sighed with relief "It's okay just calm down." I said and he nodded as I went up back to my seat to the right of the gun within the reach of the shells as we moved forward and drove to our starting points. As we were driving along, Kate was standing and looking out until she saw a low tree branch.

"Humphrey turn left, you're going to hit the branch, aggh!" She shouted while she ducked inside of the tank. " I told you to turn left!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you." He said.

"The tank commander indicates which direction to go with their feet." I said.

"Feet?"

"Yeah, he or she kicks the driver in the shoulder in the direction he or she wants to go."

"I couldn't do something like that to Humph."

"Kick me as hard as you can is you must" He shouted from his compartment.

"What? Fine go left!" she said as she kicked Humphrey as hard as she could into his left shoulder.

"Oww, could you kick me a little softer." He said as we made our way to our starting point which took us less than three minutes. I opened the loaders hatch in the turret which was at the side to have a look to make sure to see whether we are at the right spot.

_P.O.V Third Person_

Some people had trouble getting to their starting positions like Team D who had trouble with getting the tank moving

"I got it in order for the tank to move, we got to put it in gear into first and step down onto the accelerator" Shaky who was the tank Commander said to his driver who was Izzy.

"Which one sets the gear?"

While Team C drove into a tree.

"We're blocked in front." Janice said, who was the driver.

"Let's try a back toss" Candy, who was the loader, said and Reba who was the driver replied.

"How do we do that?"

"Willpower" Sweets who was the tank Commander said to the rest.

Team E, the student council however was faring a lot better as they made their way to their starting point smoothly, while Team B was having trouble finding their way but eventually them and the rest made their towards their starting point while the instructor stood at the top of the very high tower, overlooking the whole forest in which they were now practicing.

"Looks like everyone made it to their starting position the rules are simple, you just have to make all tanks immobile, in other words go forth and shoot up and take out your opponents got it?" she said.

"Not really but if you say so." Kadoya said in her 38(t).

"That's not something I wanna hear from the pres." Michael said to her.

"Panzerkraft starts with bow and ends in a bow all participants bow" the instructor said while everyone bowed and said "Let's have a good game.", "Time to start the match." The instructor said.

"Finally time to start attacking." Garth said in Panzer IV while Chris turned to him.

"We can't just fire randomly we'll give away our position." He said to him.

"Wanna take out the student council first, I still need my payback for when they used my make up without asking." Kate said.

"You're still on going on about that." Humphrey said.

"I can make the decisions here I'm the tank commander." She said directing it to Chris.

"Yeah" He just said.

"Then advance towards the student council team. So where are they?" She asked when there was an explosion and the tank shook for a moment while Chris opened the hatch to take a look he saw dirt just settling and spotted the Type 89.

"That was loud" Reba stated in the Type 89.

"You could feel it in the air." Janice said.

"I wanna hit a spank like that" Sweets said while Candy loaded another shell.

"We'll take out the A Team first in the Panzer IV" she said.

While Melissa looked through the sights in her Stug III.

"We'll help out the Type 89 and take out the Panzer IV first, once our secret pact is terminated." She said still looking through the sights.

"I'm scared, let's get outta here" Kate shouted while Humphrey put the tank into gear and slammed the accelerator and the tank quickly moved forward shell exploding in the spot they were just in, Kate climbing up to where they're going and Chris looking out of the side as they headed towards where the road split into two, from the left road, the Stug III appeared driving towards them.

"There's our pray" Hutch said from the Stug III, while Humphrey looked nervous in the driver's seat.

"What should we do?" he asked.

"They got us trapped, go that way!" Kate shouted from her seat.

"I can't hear you"

"Take the right!" She said as once again she kicked Humphrey as hard as she could in the right shoulder and he took the right, Chris looking out from his hatch as they made their way a shot from the Stug exploding to their left and another one just in front of them, Chris covering his face with his free hand to stop the dirt flying into his face. As he looked ahead he saw a white wolf laying in front of the tree stump with her head laying against it with a book on her face.

"Look out!" he shouted as she got slowly up taking the book off her face, turning towards the tank that was coming her way, jumping on it but stumbling on it and catching herself on the hull machine gun just as Kate stood up once again.

"Lilly? What are you doing here, we're in the middle of class." She said.

"I know" Lilly replied while Kate sighed and a shell exploded just behind the Panzer IV.

"Quick get inside it's dangerous outside." Chris said while he got in and Lilly got in through the commander's hatch and sitting on Garth's lap laying against his chest.

"There's not much oxygen." She said as another shell exploded around the tank and Kate shouted again.

"I've had enough what should we do?" she shouted as Chris opened the to have a look around and saw a bridge up ahead.

"Stop the tank!" he shouted to Humphrey as he stoped the tank and Chris lept out of the tank and run forward towards the bridge, as everyone apart from Lilly opened their hatches and looked out.

"It's very dangerous to get out now!" Garth said.

"It's fine, we probably have enough time until the next round so I'm fine" Chris said as he got on the bridge to make sure it's safe for crossing, once he was certain he said to Humphrey to advance slowly as he guided him with his hands, Humphrey going slightly to the left and scrapping one of the wires cutting it with the tracks as he scrapped against it, and as the wire snapped the bridge started to shake about and slightly tilting, just as the Stug III positioned it on one side of the bridge behind the Panzer IV and fired a round into its rear and violently shaking the tank. As it stopped everyone looked out again and saw that Humphrey has been knocked unconscious.

"Humphrey are you all right!" Kate shouted while Chris run back towards the tank.

"The driver is knocked out we can't move!" Garth shouted as Chris climbed onto the tank and climbed in moving Humphrey out driver's seat and into Radio operators seat.

"I came, I saw, I shot." Samantha said as she and Melissa got up just as the Type 89 drove by and Melissa gave them an 'ok' sign and they moved as well

Back in the Panzer IV the mood was not bright.

"I'm bad at driving, but I've gotta do it." Chris said as the tank engine revved and the tank moved backwards its hanging track getting back on the bridge and the tank stopping in the middle of the bridge, everyone looked at the driving seat and found Lilly sitting there her hands on the levers and Manual in front of her.

"Lilly you can drive!?" Kate asked her surprised as all of us.

"I learned it just now." Lilly said as she was holding the manual.

"Just know?" Chris asked.

"That's why she's the top student." Kate said while the Stug III and the Type 89 were positioning themselves just on the edge of the cliff.

"Anyway shoot them!" Melissa shouted in the Stug

"We're attacking together" Sweets shouted from the Type 89 and the rest of the Type 89 shouted "Take that and that" as Reba fired the machine gun at the Panzer IV which was reversing.

"You know we're headed backwards." Kate said.

"I'm aware." Lilly said as the council team and the M3 Lee mived up from the other side of the bridge.

"Let's get them from the other side" Kawashima said in the 38(t).

"Let's just follow them for now" Shaky said in the M3 Lee, while Lilly stopped the tank and shifted into first and slamming the accelerator as Stug III and Type 89 shot both missing and both rounds exploding in front of the Panzer IV, Lilly still going forwards through the smoke.

"We missed them" Melissa shouted in the Stug III.

"Fire the next one" Sweets said in the Type 89 as a shot exploded near the Panzer IV shaking the tank violently for a moment bringing Humphrey from the unconsciousness in a panic looking around.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked him.

"Yeah and sorry."

"Don't worry just rest for now"

"No, no, I'm fine" Humphrey said as Chris shifted his attention towards Garth.

"Garth rotate our turret" He said to Garth who smile.

"Roger that" he said as he started to rotate the turret clockwise towards the Stug III who was turning and trying to aim at the Panzer IV.

"Hurry up and turn it, shoot them before they shoot us!" Kate shouted into Garths ear.

"Understood." He said as he stopped turning the turret.

"Prepare to fire." Chris said as Lilly stopped the tank and Garth made little correction to the turning "Fire!" Chris shouted as Garth pulled the trigger and a huge explosion sounded in the tank as the chamber moved back and ejected empty casing at the same time the round exiting the barrel and going straight into the Stug III front knocking it out with the first shot, a small white flag automatically raising, and everyonw frozen in their tracks inside the Panzer IV from the shot, apart from Chris, who was loading another shell into the chamber.

"Wow" Garth said.

"My ears are ringing" Humphrey said.

"That felt… kind of good." Kate said while the instructed who was watching the whole event through binoculars said.

"Good hit. C Team is down and out" she said as she lowered the micropohone "That was really good."

"We'll take the Type 89 next" Chris said.

"Right" Garth said as he aimed at the Type 89 as it fired and missed the Panzer IV Garth firing back and hitting the Type 89 head on, white flag rose signalling penetrating hit, as the 38(t) moved up and stopped.

"More are coming" Kate said as Garth rotated the turret and fired and knocked out the 38(t) "We did it." The M3 Lee crew watched it all and panicked.

"We have to get out of here, Chris is strong" Shaky said.

"Let's run away" Izzy said as she turned right and drove into the mud the tracks just spinning and digging in deeper at high speed eventually snapping and engine overheating, this was enough for the white flag being risen as the instructor spoke once again.

"Team B, Stug III. Team C, Type 89. Team D, M3 Lee and Team E 38(t) are all knocked out, the winner Team A, the Panzer IV."

"What did we win?" Humphrey asked.

"It looks that way." Kate said.

"Chris totally got us there." Garth said.

"I'm not sure we won, more like other teams put themselves out of play." Lilly said.

"We'll dispatch someone to pick up all inoperable tanks, so everyone make their way to the storage building." The instructor said, and with that Lilly slowly drove there picking anyone up along the way.

**A/N Hi guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of WuP and if you did make sure to review to give me feedback as I enjoy reading your reviews negative or positive i don't mind either, Wow longest chapter I have written exactly 3450 words, took me whole day to write it up but it was worth it, nothing to report from me, if you have any queastions or OC's make sure to PM me or email me either is fine, and I'll see you guys later, Street Wolf out.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Reorganising the Team

Chapter 3 - Reorganising the team

**A/N Hi guys I'm back and here's chapter 4 of Wolves und Panzers enjoy.**

We drove back to the magazines (garage from now on) and parked our Panzer IV next to the truck that had the four remaining tanks that were knocked during the training. We got out of our tank and went up to the rest of the group which were all lined up in their teams, we lined up with me in front as our instructor walked in front of us.

"Well done everyone you did a fantastic job especially the A-Team." She said as my team cheered and I just smiled a bit.

"That was excellent considering it is your first time, well it's all for today I'll be seeing you around." She said as she walked back to her tank got in and drove away running over headmaster's car again.

"Well as you heard the instructor that is all for today, dismissed." Michael said as we all started to head towards the school until Kate stopped us.

"Why don't we go to the swimming pool and relax for a bit." She said.

"Sure sounds like a good idea." Humphrey said as Melissa approached us.

"Hey Chris, nice commanding out there, you really got it." She said while I smiled and replied.

"Thanks Melissa, you were good yourself although being the first one to get knocked out, you actually managed to hit us." I said while she smiled.

"Thanks, so, I'll be seeing you around then." She said

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I said as she turned around and I swear I saw her blush a bit.

"Chris is getting in there." I heard Garth say while the rest laughed a bit and I rolled my eyes, I knew what he meant by that, I couldn't deny it I really like her, I may only know her for a day, but, I really like her and she' s hot and can command a tank well, I was lost so deep in though that I haven't even noticed that we arrived at the pool. So we all went to our changing rooms and got changed pretty quickly and met the girls in the pool as we relaxed in the hot water in the oversized Jacuzzi.

"You know we really do need a proper commander, So I think that Chris should be the tank commander." Kate said.

"What no, I'm not really that good." I said shaking my head.

"You, not good? Come on Chris, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have won, you really are great at commanding, and know a heck a lot more about tanks than any of us." Humphrey said.

"Well alright then, I will be Tank Commander, but what about the other roles?" I asked.

"I really liked the feeling of that gun firing, so I want to be the gunner." Kate said and I nodded.

"I'll be the radio operator, I know how to tune in between frequencies and secretly send messages." Humphrey said.

"I'll be loader, since I got the strength for that." Garth said and I saw a smirk on Humphrey's face.

"Thankfully that job doesn't involve any thinking." Humphrey said as we all laughed apart from Garth who punched Humphrey in the shoulder.

"I was asking for that wasn't I?" he said.

"Yes you were." Garth replied as we all laughed this time.

"So we have a tank commander, a loader, a gunner and a radio operator, all we need now is the driver." I said.

"What about Lilly, she was great today. Hey Lilly wanna be the driver." Garth asked her.

"Well I already taken calligraphy, but this is better and I'm sure changing it won't be a big deal, so yeah I would love to." She said and we all cheered.

"Now we have a full team, what do we do know?" Kate asked.

"What else, we train until we get an opponent." I said.

*Time skip next lesson.*

I arrived at the garage and what saw me left me stunned, I saw all tanks painted in different colours, I saw the M3 Lee painted pink, the 38(t) painted gold, the Stug all multi-coloured with four flags, the Type with weird writing on and our Panzer IV untouched on the outside but on the inside, it looked like a mess of everything, like a somebody just went into your house and put out stuff just make it comfortable. As I saw all this I began to laugh as my team approached me.

"What's so funny Chris?" Kate asked as I tried to breathe.

"I can't… believe you could… do something like that… to a tank… Its freaking… hilarious" I said in between the breaths as I tried to calm down but couldn't until Michael shouted through the megaphone to get into out tanks and follow him and we did that and soon we were driving out behind him on a field.

"CLOSE FORMATION!" Michael screamed through the megaphone/

"Lilly drive to the right of the leading tank close behind him." I said to her.

"Roger that" She said as we went behind the leading tank which was the 38(t) in 'V' formation with the rest of the tanks following the pattern.

"GOOD. NOW OPEN FORMATION!" he shouted again.

"Okay Lilly now spread out a bit further away from the 38" I said to her as she folloed the instructions, as we all spread out and drove far away from each other.

"MAKE SURE TO USE YOUR SORROUNDING TO HIDE YOUR TANK" Michael shouted as he attempted to hide his tank in the bushes, problem was the gold paint, you could still see it a mile away which made me laugh. "UP NEXT WE HAVE SHOOTING ALLEY." He said as we all lined up in front of the tanks.

"Prepare to fire." I said as Garth loaded as shell within seconds. As other tanks fires I told her how to aim.

"Kate what's our distance." I asked her.

"Where do you see the distance?" She asked

"In the gunner's reticle, the triangle in the middle is four stritch, the ones on the sides are two stritch and the spaces are one stritch."

"What's a stritch?"

"It's a unit that measures angles, you calculate the distance by taking the width of your target and divided by stritch multiplying by thousand giving you metres." I said as she adjusted the gun.

"The target is one meter across, so that's one divided by two times thousand is, 500 metres."

"We're done loading here." Garth said.

"Taken perimeter check, ready here." I said

"Fire" Humphrey shouted.

"Fire!" I shouted and Kate pulled the trigger and fired the gun as the shell hit the target.

"Nice shooting honey." Humphrey said.

"Thanks love." She replied.

"That was great shot." I said.

"OKAY EVERYONE BACK TO THE GARAGE!" Michael screamed and we all followed him back to the garage and got out of the vehicles and stood in front our tanks as the student council parked their tank in front and got out. "Well done everyone you've all done a great job today and with that we are ready for our first opponent." Michael said and everyone started muttering until I asked.

"Who are we fighting against?"

"Our first match is against St Gloriana Academy." Kawashima said, and I had a look of worry on my face, and my team saw that.

"What's wrong Chris?" Kate asked.

"St Gloriana Academy are veterans in tankery they came to semi-finals in last year's sensha-do tournament, they are really skilled." I said.

"The match is tomorrow, so be at the docks at six a.m. and then we will get on land." Michael said and Lilly went wide eyed.

"Six in the morning, can people even get up that early?" she asked as we laughed.

"Don't worry Lilly I'll make sure to wake you up." Kate said.

"Yeah good luck with that." Lilly said and we all laughed as we said our goodbyes and went to our homes and as soon as I went to my room I fell on bed and fallen asleep straight away.

*next morning*

My alarm went off at five am and I got up, got dressed, eaten breakfast and brushed my teeth and started walking towards school, as I was at the gates of school and had met up with Garth and Humphrey got a phone call from Kate saying that Lilly won't wake.

"What are going to do now?" He said, and I thought for a moment and an idea aprang into my mind.

"I have an idea, let's go get our Panzer IV and get few blank rounds" I said as we run to the garage.

"I think I know what you mean." Garth said as we got to the garage.

"Garth go get some blank rounds, Humphrey start the engine." I said as I got on top of the tank.

"Roger that commander." They both said.

"No need for formalities we're not in battle" I said as Garth went to grab few rounds "3 should be more than enough." I said as he handed me the rounds and I put them in the tank as Humphrey started the Panzer IV and I got in and soon after Garth and we set off to Lilly and Kate's house in which we arrived 10 minutes later and Garth got out with a trumped and started playing and soon after Kate opened the door at the same time I fired the blank in the air creating a huge bang waking everyone up including Lilly and soon after she was out.

"Glad to see you awake love." Garth said as he embraced Lilly.

"Yeah me too." She said as she kissed him and then we all got inside the tank with Lilly driving this time as we set off to the docking bay.

**A/N Hi guys I am back as I said earlier with chapter 4 of which I hope you enjoyed long time no update, why? Well I do have tests in May so I've been studying and I do have my job which I have been focusing a lot lately (3D Computer Generater (CG) modelling and animating which if you want to check here's the link turbosquid 3d-models/ nissan-skyline-fbx/809801 just copy it without spaces) so yeah I'm hoping I can update a bit quicker next time which is the URS, and I really have nothing to say about my outside of this website life, so yeah that is all from me sorry for making you all wait so long so make sure to Review and I'll see you next time. Street Wolf out.**


End file.
